world Guardians, the warrior
by Remmy117
Summary: Charlie crosses over in to the star wars world. She meets her favorite characters of all time. She is slowly losing her memory and if she loses all her memory she'll die. But the sith plan to use her to win the clone wars! complete R&R.
1. 1 the project

World Guardians

Chapter 1, the project

Charlie Williams was a young girl at the age of fourteen. She lived in Charleston, South Carolina, on Baker Street. She had on older sister and a younger brother, their names where Nora and Nicholas. She had and mother and father, but they were busy traveling the world for their Anniversary. And to top it all off they were one of the rich families. So you would think Charlie had it made, but she didn't. Charlie has been thinking a lot lately. Not about her parents, because she was a middle child she didn't get much attention. She had had been having dreams lately and strange feelings that things would soon be happening.

Charlie reached over beside her bed and pulled off one of her many star wars books; Labyrinth of Evil. Her two most favorite characters were Obi-wan and General Grievous. She allowed her imagination to play. She would be fighting along side Obi-wan, meeting General Grievous, or just being a Jedi.

"Charlotte" it was her older sister. Charlie sighed.

"My name is Charlie, how many times do I have to say it!" she yelled, making her way down stairs.

Nora was in the Dinning Room, holding two dresses in each of her hands, then taking them and holding them in front of herself.

"Yes?" Charlie asked.

"Oh Charlotte, which one looks better." She held them out for her to see.

"You mean the one that makes you look like your desperate or a hooker." Said Charlie.

Nora glared at her then threw the dresses down on the floor and stormed out of the room.

"What's a hooker?" Asked Nicholas.

"You're to young to know and I'm to old to tell you." Said Charlie.

As Charlie walked past the front door, there came a knock. She stopped and watched Nave (the butler) get it. she saw her closest friends greet Nave and make there way to her.

Kathryn was everything like Charlie, just a little more nuttier. Nathan was a video gamer; he knew all the codes and cheats to just about any game ever made. Brandi was a real piece of work, shared most of her classes with Charlie.

"I've gotten an early Birthday present!" said Nathan as he pulled a video camera from his bag. "I was thinking maybe we could make a movie or something."

"Sounds good. But what kind?" Asked Brandi.

"Well, we do have a report of the Revolutionary War due in two weeks." Said Kathryn.

"What do you say Charlie, got some info you want to share?" Asked Nathan.

Hours later Charlie and Kathryn made out a movie script with the information they had. Brandi gathered up the clothes for them to wear. Nathan set up different scenes in the woods behind Charlie's house.

Charlie and Kathryn returned to the others fully dressed. Kathryn was dressed as a red coat Solider, while Charlie was an American, she had this made, because she played in Civil War reenactments. She had all the supplies they needed.

"Ok here we go. Charlie is playing an American Commander. I'm playing as an American solider. Kathryn is a British Commander—"

"The British are coming, the British are coming!" said Charlie.

"Long live the King!" yelled Kathryn.

They all laughed, Brandi merely glared.

"As I was saying Nathan is a British solider!" Brandi finished.

_Please review. Oh remember when you are done with this story make sure you check out world guardians 2 and forgotten padawan (reveiw them too please)._


	2. 2 the door way

Chapter 2, the Door Way

As the sun was setting, they declared that they were going to do one last scene before retiring to their homes.

"Ok, Charlie you've been captured and now you're running for your life because you've just escaped." Said Nathan.

Charlie removed some of her officers uniform, she even grabbed some dirt and smeared it on herself. So she would look more like a prisoner.

Charlie got into her place and so did Nathan, Brandi and Kathryn were now working the camera.

"All right, ready everyone!" said Kathryn in a British accent making them all snort.

"All right… Action!" said Brandi.

Nathan sat on the ground acting as if he was going to clean his gun. Charlie snuck around the corner and grabbed him from behind and pretended to choke him. She allowed him to fall to the ground slowly so she wouldn't hurt him, then took his gun and ran out of the scene. As she got further away she could hear her friends playing their parts.

Brandi came in for her part, but tripped over the camera stand leg and she fell flat on her face.And thecamera started to fall over. Charlie was having a hard time not to laugh, because Kathryn saved it form hitting the ground. They tried their best to continued with the scene, but broke out into a heated argument. Charlie dropped the gun to cover her mouth. But she didn't realize that she was still backing up further into the dark woods behind her house.When suddenly her feet got huge up on a huge pipe and shefell backwards on her back.

She looked around and found a long dark foggy hallway.It was then realized that she was in some factory. Huge pipes ran over head conecting to many others. She could see electric pulses pumping along them. It was like a huge pipe maze. But what really got her was the weird humming sound that eckoed from them.

"Hey guys, come here look at this!" she called out to them. But no one heard her. Charlie looked back at where she came from, but she saw nothing but a solid gray wall.

"What in the world…" she stood up and touched it with the tips of her fingers, she found it cold and it was made of metal. Then she pushed against it, to see if she would just fall through.

"This is nuts…" she said as she slammed up against the wall. But discovered it wouldn't give.

Charlie backed up a few steps then finally she charged at the wall. She hit it with so much force that she bounced back and hit the floor on her side. She rubbed her sore arm, and got to her feet again, no damage had been done to the wall. She paused and heard a strange noise that wasn't coming from the pipes. Following the sound she walked through the building that she magically fell into.

Soon she found herself at a huge opening and she peered outside. Charlie stared out to a place that was not her home. It was a huge forest with the strangest plant life and out in the distance was foggy out lines of mountains.

The factory she was standing in seemed to be built up on a huge rocky hill, surrounded by weird statues and trees.

Charlie looked down below her and to her surprise she saw battle droids, thousands of them. She grabbed her chest, "bloody hell." closed her eyes and opened them again to see if she was dreaming. But she wasn't, somewhat she was worried that it wasn't a dream, but another part of her was thrilled.

By the different types of droids she could tell she was in the clone wars period of star wars. Charlie opened her mouth to speak but only gabbed at air. She had to get closer, to see them from a few feet away.

She headed down the hill to get a better look. Soon she was close enough to her desire. The battle droids had no idea that she was there. She spotted one droid with blue markings on its metal armor, of high rank. It was talking to a small screening image of someone, but Charlie couldn't see who the image was of, the bloody droid was blocking her way.

"We are approaching the village now, sir!" said the battle droid.

"Good, remember I want prisoners!" said a voice all too familiar, Charlie didn't have to see who it was she already knew "I'll be there in just a moment."

"Yes, General" said the droid, the screen disappeared just as a star cruiser slowly landed in the area. It was now Charlie began to get a bad feeling about this and got on the edge. But she had to see for her self, she wanted to see General Grievous.

As the hatch door lowered it self, Charlie couldn't keep still. When finally Grievous stalked out from his cruiser. He whipped his cape around behind him, maybe it was getting in the way or he was just showing off his collected light sabers. She found he was just himself as he was in the movies but sounded like in the cartoon.

Charlie could barely breathe, she smiled as she gazed apon her favorite character of all the star wars saga. Then something went wrong, she felt she had to get away. Just looking at him from this distance she had seen how evil he was, her smile fade. He was still a bad guy, she told herself.

The thought gave her the energy to get to her feet and head back to the factory. With one last glace at the general Charlie backed away and ran back to the factory.

But she had made a mistake; she didn't know that the ground was so loose on this planet and she had made to much noise.Two battle droids that were standing near her had heard her attempt to run. They turned around and saw her.

"Stop" one yelled. Grievous turned to look at the outspokened droid and also saw the person.

"I thought you said that you landed unnoticed to the people" he spoke to the droid as he knocked him down.

"Get that peasant!" He yelled. About fifty or so droids turned and took off after Charlie.

"Lead the rest of the regiment into the village, continue as planed. I won't be joining you!" he said as he reached to his belt and grabbed a light saber. Only if the coward doesn't come easy, he told himself.

_It sounds a lot better now it's been fixed, i hope you all agree. please review._


	3. 3 the general's deal

Chapter 3, The General's Deal

Charlie didn't remember the way back to the factorybeing so long; maybe it was because over fifty battle droids were trailing her. And the rough trerrain of rocks and huge trees didn't help either.

Soon she saw the factory dead ahead.

When she remembered that if she couldn't get back through before how could she get through now. Charlie changed her course and headed into the thick woods.

She doged past low limbs and patches of weird looking plants that Charlie couldn't trust.

Charlie jumped over a huge tree root, to bad she didn't look before she leaped. For on theother side was a huge drop off. She landed wrong and rolled the rest of the way. She recovered, struggling getting back on her feet. But now her pace slowed because of her ankle. She was limping on her left foot to get away.

Charlie couldn't run anymore, she dashed behind a tree to catch her breath. She didn't know how people in the movies where able to do this, but of course that's Hollywood. She leaned up against the huge thing and placed a hand over her chest. She closed her eyes and listened for the droids.

Charlie didn't know that they had stopped; there was no way they could make that jump that she took. They were going to have to find another way down. But General Grievous leaped over the droids heads in time to see the villager limping away. He was catching up to him.

Grievous saw the cowardly villager dash behind a tree, he stopped instantly and stalked around quietly when he froze. He was a she, she was a human, and humans aren't supposed to be on this planet. The tiny human looked to be in her mid-teens. He watched her peek around the other side to see if his army was still behind her.

"I've got to get back home," she said.

"And where would that be," said Grievous.

Charlie spun around and came face to face with General Grievous. She had no idea that he was following her. Grievous stepped out in front of her; trapping her. Charlie's face turned pale white.

"Well?" he asked, Charlie was just about to answer but felt the infomation she knew get sucked right out of her. She had a picture in her head of her home, but she didn't know where it was at.

Grievous bent over so his face was inches from hers.

"I don't know," said Charlie, she stared into those evil yellow eyes.

"You don't know. You were just speaking of it," he said curiously.

"I know… I just… can't remember—"

"You can't remember… or you just don't want to tell me?" he asked.

"I can't remember," she whimpered.

"Really," Grievous said.

"How did you get here my dear?" He asked. Charlie had to think, if she told him how she actually got here it would make even more trouble.

"By ship," she said.

"When?"

"Few days ago!" Grievous laughed as he wrapped his arm around her neck and rested it on her shoulder. Then he pulled her close to him.

"You're lying!" he whispered in her ear. At this time the droids finely caught up with them.

Charlie gave an innocent smile, but discovered Grievous wasn't laughing anymore; she gulped.

"What's the big deal of how I got here—"

"My dear I've been closely watching this planet for a month. There is no way by ship that you could have possibly got here. And the fact that humans don't exist on this planet, it is a very big deal. And forgive my manners, I'm known best as General Grievous and you are?" he asked.

"Charlie Williams"

"Charlie? Well, Charlie it's best for you to answer my questions and answer them truthfully. Understand?"

"Why is it best for me?" Charlie asked mocking him.

He laughed again. They slowly began walking back to his cruiser. He waved his hand at the droids, showing them it was alright.

"You are a child; you have your whole life ahead of you. Now if you are a good little girl, and have nothing to hide. Then your future won't look so… oh whats the word i'm looking for... Dead!" on that last word he put in some force in his voice.

He pushed her into the hands of his droids.

"Take her to the prison hold, keep her away from the villagers. I'll speak with her later. I'll give you some time to think my dear! Thats my deal child i suggest you take it."

_Yay... i've fixed it up a little, and now it sounds better. i still hope everyone enjoys it._


	4. 4 Normen

Chapter 4, Norman

Whatever this plant was, it had several moons and that glowed brightly in the night sky. The stars that where so close to the planet, that they looked like moons themselves. If Charlie bothered to look at them she could see the wild colors of them as each of their light shined from one to another.

Charlie had been in there for hours, she began to wonder if General Grievous had forgotten all about her. It had gotten late, she wondered if her friends where looking for her. Maybe, because she disappeared so sudden, they might think she was kidnapped.

She sat in a little cell by herself, with her hands covering her ears and her knees drawn up to her chest. It was a habit she had when she was scared. In this predicament she was very scared. She felt a hunger pain in her stomach.

"Hey" someone called out to her, but she ignored them.

"Hey you" they said again, until finely someone fingers were jabbing into her shoulder blade till she looked up from her kees.

Charlie turned and saw an alien kneeling behind her in another cell with more of his kind. It was holding out a strange looking fruit, that Charlie noticed they were eating.

"We thought you might like this!" It said. Charlie lowered her hands and slowly took the fruit. It was blue with yellow spots all over it and it was and oval shape. Charlie took a bite out of it and found it was very juicy and very good.

She looked back at the alien. "Thanks" she said.

"You are very welcome. Say what are you exactly?" It asked.

"I'm a human" still eating.

"Human! Wow! I never thought I would meet one." It said.

"What Planet is this?"

"Kalerum"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Norman, I'm a Kalenight."

Charlie stared at Norman; he looked like a young human teenager,other than his skin was pale blue color, but his eyes had a red tint to them.

"I'm Charlie" she said.

"How did you end up in here?" he asked.

"Because I ended up on this planet" responded Charlie.

"How did you end up on this planet?" he asked more interested.

"Tell me and I'll tell you!" man he is noisy, she thought.

"Well, what happened?" he asked

"I really don't know. One moment I was with my friends making a video for a class project, next I'm in a factory!" she stated.

"Factory?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's near by at the top of the hill!" using her thumb and pointing in some direction.

"That's not a factory. It's an old temple. Its haunted" he exclaimed.

"Nothing strange happened when I was in it," she said disbelieving

"Well, it used to, when it was being used by the monks" he said.

"Monks? There are monks here?" she asked.

"There were! While they were there they spoke to people who called themselves travelers and where told that they will send their guardians of the worlds to help make peace. But many years have past sense then. Say can you use magic?" he asked.

Charlie gave him a shocking look. "Magic! There is no such thing. And I'm just a child… what can I do… I'm no guardian of the worlds. I can barely pass my gym class. I'm no hero!" she said.

"How do you know you're not?" he said.

"How do you know I am?" Charlie turned her back on Norman, and covered her ears.

"Then how do you explain how you got here?" Asked Norman. Charlie faced him again.

"Seeing is believing," she said.

"Some of the most real things in life are things we can't see!" he said. Charlie gave him a funny look, dude did we just quote something out of the film The Polar Express, she thought. She shook her head then burried her face into her knee's.

Unfortunately General Grievous had not forgotten about the human Child, Charlie. In fact he was watching her at that very moment and had been watching her the entire time. she didn't notice the spider droid that was in her cell recording her.

He spied on their conversion; Guardian of the Worlds, portals, magic? This seemed impossible. But like wise... what if itcould be true,then it could also be a problem.

"I want all the information of these monks and about our Guardian of the worlds." He said the alien beside him.

"Bring me that human," he said to his bodyguard.

_I hope you don't think this is too corny. Just wait and see, its going to get real good. Please review._


	5. 5 The Break Out

Chapter 5, The Break Out

The MagnaGuards brought Charlie into a huge room. Grievous was standing with his back to the door staring at a huge screen viewing the captured villagers. His hands were folded behind him as he hunched over, making him even more eviler than he already was.

The MagnaGuard pushed Charlie the rest of the way in and closed the door behind her.

"Have you had time to think things over?" he asked.

"Why am I in trouble, I've done nothing wrong!" said Charlie.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you ask that. How did you get here?"

Charlie looked down; "I don't know" she began nervously fidgeting her fingers. The room was somewhat deem and cold., Charlie felt the shivers down her back run to her feet, it even manged to upset her stomach. She just knew that nothing good was going to come out of being here.

"Your friend Norman seems to know." He turned and looked back at her. She felt her knee's start to shake as he stepped towards her.

"You seem to not know a lot of things do you?" he asked, his face was inches from hers again, "Just like your gym class" Charlie felt her body stiffen as she looked into the evil yellow eyes.

"How do you know that?" she asked a little shocked. 'He watched me, he's been watching me' she thought.

"Did you think I had forgotten all about you my dear!" he said.

Charlie slowly backed away in fear. But Grievous grabbed the front of her shirt, he easily lifted her into the air.

"Tell me about your world my dear," a cold metal finger traced along side of her face.

Charlie tried to remember again but the strange thing happened again, before she could see a huge house on the coast, an on going sea, a family, and her friends. Now the sky was pitch black, her family seemed to be fading. She was having fewer memories about them, maybe it was because they had never spent time with her.

"Why do you want to know that?" she asked.

"To take over of course. The more planets we have, the easier it'll be to over throw the Republic." said Grievous.

Charlie gave him a shocking look and thought of what she could remember, "No."

"No?"

"No, I won't endanger my home or my family." she replied.

"I will not ask again my dear! Tell me adout your world and how do I get to it?" hissed Grievous.

He grabbed her neck once he let go of her shirt and lifted her higher. Charlie gasped for breath, but the more she tried to breathe the worse it got.

"General Grievous!" called a voice. Grievous turned and saw a person, Charlie's vision began to fade along with her blue face. Grievous dropped her and drew his light sabers.

"Jedi! What a pleasure!" he activated the sabers.

Charlie rubbed her throat as she coughed to get air in her burning lungs. She started to crawl away, until Grievous grabbed her with his foot.

"Don't go anywhere, I'll get back to you!" he said, then threw her at the wall. Her head cracked against the wall, then rolled out on the floor.

"Obi-wan Kenobi, I suppose you are here to stop me from taking over this planet?" asked Grievous.

"Was, now I see that I have two things to do!" said Obi-wan looking at the girl that laid on the floor.

"Then show me what you can do, Jedi scum!" yelled Grievous.

Charlie didn't know what happened in the battle. All she knew was she woke up in warm arms. And Obi-wan tapped against her face, she was still alive. Her eyes opened for a moment only to close again from passing out.

She gripped the blankets on her. She opened her eyes, and found she was in a room surround by screens, ivory walls, tons of buttons, and computers. It was wilder than any room she had ever seen.

She pushed herself up and looked down at the floor. It was nicely cleaned, and as white as the walls were. The room was some what cold but very welcoming and safe.

She touched her head and found it was banged. She noticed herself that she was now wearing a dark brown suit. She stepped of onto the floor it was cold to her barefeet, but she kept going away.

She walked down the hallway. She wondered if she was going to find someone.

Charlie nearly jumped out of her skin when a blue and white droid rushed pasted her beeping madly. It stopped and turned its top silver dome head and looked at her.

She know the droid to be "R2 D2?" she asked, the droid turned completely around and rolled over to her.

"One of the coolest droid of all in star wars!" said Charlie, she knealt down in front of R2 D2.

"Star Wars?" asked a voice.

Her jaws dropped as she found Anakin Skywalker standing behind her. She jumbled over words to say, but they only came out in mumbles. The young and handsome Anakin Skywalker, standing tall and proud even if he still was a padawan.

He smiled at her, then started laughing, "What's wrong?" he asked pulling her up.

"Nothing! Its just—" she started.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan came around the corner.

"Anakin have you seen the gi-. Oh I guess you have." He patted Anakin on the shoulder.

Now mumbles wouldn't even come from her mouth. She found her mouth very dry. Mixed with emotion with her headache, all thanks to Grievous, caused her to pass out again.

Obi-wan quickly caught her, "Back to bed with you! Anakin go look to see how far we are from Coruscant." He said as he took Charlie into his arms and carried her back to her bed.

_Thank you Gladhbeth and JediMan for your reviews. Hopefuly i'll get a lot more reviews.  
_


	6. 6 Hard to Believe

Chapter 6, Hard to Believe

"Found a mysterious girl, have you?" asked Yoda.

"And with mysterious ability, somewhat dealing the force. Anakin and I found her with Grievous. From what I could gather she had information and he wanted it," said Obi-wan.

"How is she at the moment?" asked Mace.

"She was up and walking moments ago, but suddenly fainted. She acted as if she knew us and was a little shocked to see us, but I've never met her before in my life." Said Obi-wan.

"Humm… strange, this is!" Replied Yoda.

"Once you arrive on Coruscant. Bring her before us, when she is able to walk that is!" said Mace.

"Yes masters!" bowed Obi-wan, he turned off the computer.

Obi-wan turned to watch the young girl rest. Her eyes were moving madly behind her eyelids. He started to search the holonet missing persons. He found nothing, from what he found she did not exist.

"Who are you my young friend?" asked Obi-wan.

He fingered his beard as he watched the girl rest. He glanced over to his left looking at a droid that picked up the trashcan. In the trash was the clothes she was wearing when he had found her.

"Wait!" he said, he grabbed the clothes and looked through the pockets. He found a piece of paper with a picture on it.

"A photograph!" he exclaimed, he looked closer. He saw four children all the same age. Second to the left was his mystery girl. The others two were girls and a boy.

Obi-wan looked up when he heard a noise. Charlie opened her eyes, she looked around the room. "bloody hell" Obi-wan went to her, he pulled off a screen chart and sat down beside her.

"Damage to the head," he paused, as he lifted her chin up, "bruising at the neck. But from what I have you're going to live," he smiled warmly, as he put the chart back. "So, do you have a name?" asked Obi-wan.

"Charlotte Williams, but my friends call me Charlie," she responded.

"Charlie. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I... I don't know," said Charlie.

"I must say when I saw you in there with Grievous, I didn't expect you to come out in such good shape, you are very lucky. I'm sorry where are my manners I'm--" Charlie cut him off.

"Obi-wan Kenobi" said Charlie grinning.

"So you do know me," said Obi-wan, "I thought you did." He handed her a cup of water, and helped her drink it, then he sat it back.

"What happened to Grievous?" asked Charlie.

"He got away" he paused, "I must ask how do you know me?" he put the cup back.

"I'm from another world, and we have these thing's called books and stories that people write and George Lucas wrote star wars. You and every thing apart of this place is in star wars. And may I add, you are my favorite Jedi!" said Charlie.

Obi-wan laughed, "Well that's interesting! I think Grievous might have thrown you a little to hard."

"You don't believe me?" asked Charlie.

Obi-wan looked at her face, she was extremely upset, "Charlie, what you just told me just doesn't seem possible."

Charlie saw her picture in his hands, she took it from him.

"What about this?" Asked Charlie, "see this is me, this is Nathan, Brandi, and Kathryn. They are my friends."

Obi-wan held the picture again and looked at it.

"I also know that your former master Qui-Gon Jinn master was Dooku, he was once a Jedi. Nevertheless, he fell to the dark side. Qui-Gon was killed in front of you, you promised him that you would teach Anakin. Who is the chosen one, the one to set balance to the force-" Obi-wan held up his hand to stop her.

"Let's worry about this later," said Obi-wan, "we're almost at Coruscant. Then you'll go before the Jedi Counsel and you'll speak with Yoda," said Obi-wan.

"Jedi Master Yoda!" exclaimed Charlie, "Cool!" Obi-wan shook his head in confusion.

:later that day:

Charlie walked between Anakin and Obi-wan, with R2-D2 beeply rolling behind her.

"Are we taking her before the counsel master?" asked Anakin.

"Yes if she is feeling up to it," said Obi-wan.

"I have a name you know!" hissed Charlie, Anakin looked down at her and grinned.

"Yes you do, and a very noticeable personality," said Anakin.

"What that suppose to mean?" she asked.

"Nothing. We're here," they stopped outside a room, "Anakin wait out here or go enjoy yourself." said Obi-wan.

"Sure thing master," said Anakin as he walked away.

Obi-wan rested his hand on her shoulder, he opened the door with his other and guided her in. Charlie then saw Mace Windu and Yoda, Obi-wan walked her over to the center of the room.

"Her, this is?" asked Yoda.

"Yes master it is," said Obi-wan, "Charlie do you know who they are?"

"Jedi Master Mace Windu and Jedi Master Yoda!" said Charlie she gave a little bow in respect.

"Know us, you do," said Yoda.

Charlie nodded "yes sir"

"How?" asked Mace.

"Well-" but Obi-wan interrupted.

"She claims she is from another dimension!" said Obi-wan, Charlie glared at him.

"Another dimension!" exclaimed Mace.

Charlie got mad, "Why doesn't anyone believe me!" she cried.

"Believe you, I do" said Yoda he fingered for her come to him. Charlie did, and Yoda gave her the Jedi scan look.

Yoda smiled, "My hover sit, bring me. see Inca, you need must!"

"Inca I've never heard of a person named Inca in star wars," said Charlie.

"You haven't, I know. From another world, Inca is!" said Yoda.

Yoda only allowed Obi-wan to come with him and Charlie. They traveled throughout the Planet City, until they reached some of the outskirts of Coruscant.

They walked in an empty building. Finally, they reached a well-furnished room much suitable to a living room

"Master Yoda who are we here to see?" asked Obi-wan.

"See, you will," said Yoda.

They sat in the chairs along the strange oval table, and waited for several minutes.

"Your home world, tell us" Yoda said to Charlie.

"Well… I live on the coast at our manor. I have a younger brother and a older sister, we have a butler, my closest friends are Kathryn, Nathan, and Brandi, my parents are…"

"Can't remember them can you?" asked a voice.

_I didn't mean to get behind on my work, it's just school is a pain and they keep giving us work to do. Anyway i must say for myself it's starting to get really good. i hope you all are in joying it, please review.  
_


	7. 7 Inca the World Guardian

Chapter 7, Inca the World Guardian

They turned and saw a middle aged woman standing with bags in her hands.

Charlie nodded her head, "How'd you know?"

"It's my job to know," she pauses as she sat the bag down on the table, "I was beginning to think that the former Guardians wasn't going to chose others. I must say one chose you very young, but either way I say you'll do nicely." Said the woman sitting across from Charlie.

"Do nicely for what?" asked Charlie.

"For the job!" stated the woman.

"What job?" asked Obi-wan he was just confused as Charlie was.

"World Guardian, she is to be" explained Yoda.

Charlie remembered what Norman said to her, so he was right.

"Inca, this is," said Yoda, "help Charlie, she can!"

"Charlie is it, well Charlie, I guess you want to know what a World Guardian is?" asked Inca. Charlie nodded, Inca looked at Obi-wan then at Yoda.

"Obi-wan, I trust" said Yoda, Inca nodded.

"Charlie in your world, and I say your world because many other worlds are called Earth. In your you have people that write stories or books, they create movies or cartoons, well most of the time those things are other worlds. Those people are called sightseers. They see into other worlds and they find them good tales to tell. And I'd imagine your world might be in a book some where as well. Do you see the point I'm getting at?" asked Inca.

"Kind of. It is just hard to believe, but it does make some since. What about stories where the world was destroyed?" asked Charlie.

Inca looked down, "Then that world was really destroyed."

"But what does this have to deal with me losing my memory?" asked Charlie.

"Because you are not form this world. It's hard to explain, I haven't figured it out myself. It's best for you not to think of your memories, the more you think of them, the more you'll lose. Anyway the World Guardians are people chosen to protect other worlds once they are born. But we're not always successful, as the result of my world." said Inca.

"Your world?" asked Charlie.

"Atlantis was my world, I wasn't able to protect it," Inca mumbled.

"I'm sorry" said Charlie.

Obi-wan was about to say something but Yoda held up his hand for him to be quiet.

"There is a way to stop your memory form fading," Inca paused as she reached in the top of her shirt and pulled out a strange looking necklace charm, "a power crystal."

"It's the source of a guardian's power!" said Inca.

"Where can I get mine?" asked Charlie.

"I have a spare crystal power holder, but you'll have to find the power own your own," stated Inca.

"Where do I get it?" asked Charlie.

"The same place you came into this world!" said Inca.

"I found her on Kalormen," said Obi-wan, "She was with general grievous."

"general grievous oh dear this is bad," said Inca.

"Stop Charlie, he will try," said Yoda.

"Then Anakin and I will go with her!" said Obi-wan.

"And so will I," said Inca, "Charlie I'll repeat again, it is best for you to not think of your friends and family. The more you do, the more you'll forget." Charlie nodded.

_Guess i've finally got over my writers block, YAY!. Anyway, i hope you all are starting to understand. Please don't forget to review my story, i love hearing the voices of the republic. And to answer the question that was left to me why doesn't Charlie just write down her memories before she forgets. one- the more she thinks of her memories the more she forgets, and two- even if she did write them down and she went back to read them later she wouldn't even know what she wrote down.  
_


	8. 8 Attacked by the Tub

Attack by the Tub

On the way back to the temple, Obi-wan had gotten a call from Anakin to pick him up at after the senate meeting. As their car landed, Obi-wan spotted Anakin talking with Palpatine.

Charlie gave him an ugly look, she knew that Palpatine was actually Dearth Sidious. The future emperor and the death of just about all the Jedi and turns Anakin to the dark side.

Anakin and Palpatine walked up to them.

"Charlie this is Supreme Chancellor-" Obi-wan was cut of by Charlie.

"Palpatine and is also D-" Inca pulled Charlie to the side.

"Can I speak with you in private Charlie!" said Inca dragging her out of the car and pulling her far from the others.

"You can't tell them who Palpatine is. It will ruin the star wars time line. I know it's temping but if you do you'll change things that are meant to be. Just stay away from him!" warned Inca.

Charlie agreed even though she really didn't want to, they returned to the others.

"Oh never mind me," Charlie said glaring at Inca. She didn't know if she was going to like this world guardian thing to much.

:Hours later at the Jedi Temple:

Obi-wan allowed Charlie to stay in his room, he claimed it was because he wanted to watch over her. But Charlie knew he wanted to hear about how she knew so much about him.

Charlie had to explain once again that he was a character from a saga. It still confused him, but he got the basic just of it.

After hours of talking, Charlie found Obi-wan really annoying, because he wouldn't let her go to sleep.

But while he was blabbing on about some random subject, Charlie knocked out on him. The next morning, Obi-wan woken Charlie up by moving about. Of course he didn't mean to, he wasn't used to people living with him and he was a very noisy person in the morning.

"Where is the bathroom?" asked Charlie, "I'm going to take a bath."

Obi-wan pointed to a door on the far side of the room.

"Thank you," she got up from the couch. On her way Charlie paused at a clock and growled when she saw what time it was.

When she closed the door behind herself she started mumbling off angerly.

"Bone head waking me at five in the bloody morning!" she looked in the mirror.

Charlie took off the brown suit she had been wearing for almost two bloody days, and tossed them aside. She stepped into the tub, and looked for the water spout and the turn handles. She looked around and growled again.

"What the hell?" she looked to her left and saw a line fo buttons. Each were a different color. Green, blue, whit, red, and orange.

"Blue must be water," she pressed it and a little tube popped out of the wall and shot out some blue goo all on her face and in to her eyes.

"Dammit!" she tried a other one, pushing the orange.

And bigger tubes came out of the wall as glass doors closed around the tub trapping her in. Water burst out of the tubes in high pressure, knocking Charlie over and she hit the bottom of the tub hard.

"Help!" she screamed.

Obi-wan pulled out some spare clothes for Charlie and was about to call in a food order when he heard her scream.

Obi-wan ran into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. He pushed a button, the glass doors opened an the water stopped.

Charlie was pale with foam spots all over her. She covered her self when she look at Obi-wan's face, he wrapped the towel around her and help her out.

"Forgot to tell me something?' she looked at him.

"Sorry, I've never met someone who doesn't know how to work on of these!" he said sitting her down on a bathroom bench.

He wiped the shampoo from her face, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Oh my god I got attacked by a tub," she laughed, Obi-wan smiled at her sarcasm.

"White is regular water, orange is pressurized water, Green is soap, blue is shampoo, and red is the drainer," he said. Charlie made sure that all her private areas were covered.

"Don't worry I didn't pay to much attention," he said as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Oh great, the first guy to see my naked butt was Obi-wan Kenobi," as she pushed the white button, she watched the water rise from the bottom.

She tossed the towel on the sink and got back in the attacker tub. She wasn't going to do anything special now, just wash the shampoo off and get dressed.

Obi-wan looked up at her when she came out of the bathroom. She was wrapped tight in his bathrobe.

"I better not catch you grinning while I'm with you!" she said making the robe tighter around herself.

Obi-wan laughed, "accidents happen!"

"And I guess you accidently stared at my breast!" she snapped.

Obi-wan grinned broadly, "They were very nice."

Charlie shot him a nasty look then grabbed the clothes he had set out for her and stormed back into the bathroom.

Obi-wan laughed when she slammed the behind her.

_This is just about the funniest chapater of the whole story. I hope you all agree. Sorry if i made Obi-wan to preverted.  
_


	9. 9 Taken at Sigma Six

Chapter 9, Taken at Sigma Six

Obi-wan lead Charlie down to the docking bay, where Anakin and Inca were waiting. They noticed how p-o Charlie was and how funny Obi-wan was acting.

"What's wrong?" asked Inca.

"She is mad at me because, she claims the tub attacked her and I saw her –" Charlie gutted Obi-wan.

Charlie stormed on head and boarded the ship. Anakin was fighting back the laugh, Obi-wan shot him a warning look.

"Sorry Master, I couldn't help myself," stated Anakin.

Inca shook her head and boarded the ship, followed by Anakin and Obi-wan.

Once they were our of Coruscant's system, Obi-wan came back into the waiting room where Charlie and Inca was sitting.

"We are going to make a quick stop at Sigma Six Station before heading to Kalormen." explained Obi-wan.

"The longer we wait the more memory Charlie loses!" stated Inca.

"I said a quick one, besides maybe she'll forget I saw her naked!" joked Obi-wan as he left the room.

Charlie crossed her arms, "I'm gonna kill him before this is over!"

Once they landed inside Sigma six, Charlie approached Anakin.

"Why did we stop here?" she asked.

"Chancellor Palpatine wanted us to drop something off for him," said Anakin unloading a box.

"That it?" Charlie asked.

Anakin looked at her, "Yes it is, please don't get in the way. Go enjoy your self, I'm sure you'll need it after staying the night with Obi-wan!" said Anakin laughing.

Obi-wan came up behind him, "What was that?"

"Nothing master!" lied Anakin. Obi-wan shook his head.

"Charlie, stay close to us. If a tub attacked you I hate to see what bandits would do to that pretty little body of yours!" said Obi-wan.

Charlie gulped at the thought and was nearly clinging for dear life to Obi-wan. But unfortunately Grievous watched from the shadows , as Charlie kept getting picked on by Obi-wan. 'Little human girls were so protective of their bodies', he even laughed at Charlie.

"Poor little Charlie, she won't know what hit her," he pushed down the button on the comlink, "continue with the plan, make sure I get the girl." He turned and stepped deeper into the shadows to get closer.

Charlie hung back with Inca.

"So what was Atlantis like?' Charlie asked.

"It was better than here if that's what you mean. thanks to Jedi Master Yoda I was able to live here. Charlie if it ever comes down to it, its better to forget the ones you love then let them be killed. Trust me I know." said Inca.

"I'm sorry about your home Inca," said Charlie.

"It's not your fault Charlie, just don't let it happen to yours!" said Inca.

"Are there other world guardians?" asked Charlie.

"Oh yes, but most of them are all dead." said Inca.

"And where will we find them?" asked Charlie.

"I don't know, but lets get you settled first," said Inca, Charlie nodded.

"Charlie I need to see the damage so far. Do you remember your friends names?" asked Inca.

"Brandi, Kathryn, and Nathan," said Charlie.

"And your family?" asked Inca.

"My brother Nicholas, my sister Nora, and... and..." Charlie stopped.

"Its alright Charlie when we get your power crystal you'll gain your memory back!" said Inca.

Inca Placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder and lead her behind Obi-wan and Anakin.

Grievous walked along above them and listened to every word. So far his suspension was true. Charlie was going to wish she had never met him, for he had plans for her.

Inca and Charlie caught up with Obi-wan and Anakin just as a alarm was going off. People dropped what they were doing and started running about. The crowd pushed Charlie out of Inca hands. Just as Inca lunged for her so did Grievous, but he was faster. He swung down from the rafter and grabbed her then pulled her back up and ran with her.

Obi-wan and Anakin leaped up on to the rafters and took off after him.

"Kill them!" he screamed at his droids as he boarded his ship, dragging Charlie behind him. He closed the hanger door once they both were inside.

"Take off Captain!" he talked into his complink. He looked at Charlie who was still trying to pull her wrist out of his mechanical grip.

He grabbed the front of her shirt, "There is no escaping me this time my dear. You are trapped with me. And judging by the time you have before your memory fades I suggest you cooperate." he hissed.

"I won't let you kill the ones I love!" she snapped at him.

"My dear, when I'm done with you and them, they will wish I killed them, and so will you!" laughed Grievous.

_Hehe i love general grievous, he (other than darth vader) are my two favorites. I hope i mad Grievous evil enough for all the other grievous fans out their. Please review. Oh and thank you JediMan and Galdhbeth for your reviews again i bow to you.__  
_


	10. 10 Drugs of Pain

Chapter 10, Drugs of Pain

A lab droid hovered his way to them, "The lab is ready General!"

"Excellent!" exclaimed Grievous.

"Lab?" asked Charlie.

Grievous dragged Charlie behind the lab droid. Soon they walked into a cold circular room. A metal table was set up in the middle, with arm rests out to the side, and restraints made into it. A long the walls were cabinets of drugs, and different equipment.

Charlie backed away in horror, but Grievous grabbed her and threw her on the table. He held her down as the lab droid clipped on the restraints on her.

"You may leave droid!" said Grievous, the droid obeyed and hover out the room locking the door behind him.

"What are you going to do?" asked Charlie.

"What ever it takes," he picked up a needle from alittle side table, "first we'll start with drugs. Hopefully you'll understand me before we go to the different types of equipment."

"W-what does that drug do?" she asked trembling.

"It'll burn your intestines!" explained Grievous.

"Won't that kill me?" she cried.

"Oh no… but you'll wish it will," he said.

The monster slipped the needle under her skin, Charlie whined as the drug was pushed into her skin.

Charlie grinded her teeth and locked her jaw to help ease the pain. It felt as if hundred of stinging bees. But it change dramatically as if someone took a blow torch to her organs. Have you ever over worked yourself and woke up the next morning with a tight burning feeling, take that and times it by a hundred and you would get the same feeling.

Charlie pulled on the restrains and twisted under them. She screamed as the drug spread out into her veins, frying everything of her body. From her head down to her toes, she even felt the burning in her finger tips. It was sorching her entire body.

Grievous said nothing as he refilled the needle and stuck her again.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" she screamed she couldn't stand it any longer.

Grievous refilled the needle but waited for the other doses to pass.

"Where do you live my dear?" asked Grievous as he stroked her head.

"I live on the coast-"

"The planets name my dear!" he said.

"T-the name… the name is… I can't remember!" she whined.

"That's not the answer I want to hear!" he said as he put the needle to her skin.

"I swear I can't remember!" she cried.

"Then let this refresh your memory!" he pushed it into her vein.

Charlie felt the same pain,it was something you couldn't get used to. It was as if the more there was the worse it got. Grievous tossed the needle and grabbed a new one and a different drug that was blue and had a fost outside the bottle.

"Why are you doing this, I told you I don't know, I can't remember!" she sobbed, she started to sweat. Her body was over heating and it was desperately trying to cool it self down.

Grievous looked at her, "Because I can! Want to know what this one does?" as he filled the new needle.

"Please stop, I'll tell you all I know!" she cried.

"But my dear, you've forgotten what I want to know," he said as he stuck her.

The drug begun working the moment it entered her. It was a slow chilling pain that quickly spread out thought her body. Every warm spot of her body was freezing over. It was like sticking your hand intoa bucket of cold ice water but more like acoldfrozen over lake. She felt her body shutting down.

"It's killing me!" she screamed at him.

"You think it is, but you are just going into a dead like sleep. You'll appear to be dead even to the Jedi. Besides killing you will make it to easy for you, I'm having so much fun with you!" said Grievous.

Charlie stared at him in shock,how can he do this to me? What havei done? her eyes got heavy it was other thing you couldn't fight against.Slowly her sight faded into darkness and if she was going blind. Soon she was sleeping like the dead.

Grievous took off the straps and picked her up. Walking threw the dark ship of the _Invisible Hand. _He made his way down to the prison hold of the ship. And opened a random cell to put Charlie in.

"Believe it or not little Charlie you lasted a little to well for some one your age," he laid her down on the small bed, "rest well." He walked out of the cell and locked the door behind him.

He made his way to the control room. The many droids where working as he entered.

"Are the Jedi following us?" he asked the Capitan.

"No sir, we lost them when we made the jump into hyper space," replied the Capitan.

"Good, I didn't want to deal with Jedi scum today!" he hissed, "I'll be in my chambers, if the girl wakes up take her there!" said Grievous, he left the control room and made his way to his resting chamber.

_Starting to get better and it sounds much better now that i've fixed it up a little bit. Anywayi hope you all are still enjoying it. Please review, an author likes to hear from the people of the world._


	11. 11 Knowing to Much

Chapter 11, Knowing to Much

Charlie felt cold, she noticed at first she still couldn't move. She gave it a moment or two then opened her eyes. that was painful to do, but she managed to do it. She reached up to rub her face and felt a sharp pain when she did. She jumped, she felt it again. It was like every time she moved there was a sharp breaking pain, she looked at her arm a saw her veins and gabbed at them.

Normally her veins looked light blue or purple. But now they were black, and it wasn't just on her arm, it was all over her body.

The door to her cell opened and a huge droid walked in with two guard droids by his side.

"Come with me!" he demanded.

"You're not taking me back to the lab are you?" she asked.

"No, follow me!" he said.

Charlie sighed with relief and followed him.

She stayed close behind him as best as she could, but every movement or step was the same sharp pain all over her body.

They reached a door, the droid opened it and waited for her to enter. Charlie walked in, he shut the door behind her.

Grievous was stretched out on a table staring up out into what looked like a window at first but was a television.

He looked at her, "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Till I woke up," said Charlie.

"Yes the drug I gave you does have a little bit of an after effect. You see, once it enters the system of a body it freezes the blood vassals and the organs. It shuts the body down and makes the person appear dead!" he laughed.

"Who would want to pretend to be dead?" asked Charlie.

"You would be surprised. It's the most sold drug on the black market. But is extremely fatal to humans," stated Grievous.

"Why did you give it to me then?" asked Charlie in shock.

"Its only fatal to humans because their body temperature is never hot enough to take its coldness. Which was why I gave you the first drug. I told you I was going to keep you alive." He said as he sat up and got to his feet. He fastened his cape over his mechanical body. Then he walked over to her.

"But why did you want to give me the drug in the first place?" she asked.

"I wanted to see how you would react to it. I must say you did much better than I expected you to!" Said Grievous patting her on the head.

"WHAT! You tortured the hell out of me and nearly kill me just to see how I would react to it!" she screamed at him.

Grievous back slapped her knocking her to the floor. He bent down beside her.

"Do not ever raise your voice to me again!" he hissed.

Charlie held her face, the whole side of her face was on fire. He grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her eye level with him.

"Do you understand me?" he asked, Charlie didn't answer at first.

"I said do you understand me?" he tried to say it as nice as he could, but Charlie knew the monster was still there.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled at her.

"Y-yes sir!" she stuttered.

"Good!" he sat her down and pulled her arms out to look at her veins. He traced the black veins with his two extra hands. Charlie flinched every time he touched them.

"That hurts you doesn't it?" he asked looking her in the face. "It takes a lot for me to feel pain!"

"Ever since your ship crashed," said Charlie.

"Now how do you know that?" he asked. Charlie looked away, but he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I asked you a question!" he said as he let go of her arms to hold her shoulders. While Charlie was thinking he started stroking her head with his other free hand, it made her even more nervous.

"I… well… I studied you," she started trembling.

"Did you now! How much do you know about me?" he asked.

"General Grievous Shaker, birth name Qymaen jai Sheelal, from the planet Kalee," she paused to think, "5 omix-patra 95 droid hybrid, umm… allied with the Confederacy of Independent Systems… trained by Count Dooku in the Jedi arts-" he put a metal finger to her lip to stop her.

"Very good. It is a wonder how you know all this. Which is why I wanted to ask you to join? Your knowledge about us can be very useful." He said.

"I won't be any good when my memory goes away!" she said.

"Not to worry, we have spies that are watching that woman. When she finds the thing to save you, we will take it from her and give it to you," said Grievous.

Charlie looked down thinking, "I… don't know, I just… want to go home."

"To go home! Don't we all, it is where we feel safe and loved," said Grievous as he ran his fingers through her hair. Charlie looked back at him confused.

"No I can't feel love and I don't love, but I do desire. I get mad, jealous, and sometimes thrilled," he said.

"And hate," said Charlie.

"Ah hate. How I hate the Jedi. But I don't have to hate you! Let me show you something." Said Grievous, he led her to a window.

Charlie's mouth opened as she stared in amazement. It was a beautiful moon, and in the distance a sun and several planets. Grievous watched her face light up. She touched the glass window. Maybe she was hoping to fall into the scenery.

Grievous had never been so pleased with one person's reaction in so long. In fact he had never been so thoughtful of a person.

She never noticed the needle he pulled from his belt. It was filled with a type of truth serum.

"You're a stargazer," said Grievous.

"What makes you say that?" asked Charlie not taking her eye's away from the moon.

"Your face, you've spent your whole life watching the stars above and wishing to get closer," said Grievous, he was now standing behind her.

"There is so much to know," said Charlie, Grievous rested two of his hands on her shoulders.

"And I believe you know more than you are willing to tell," he quickly stuck the needle in her arm. Charlie winced and looked at him in confusion.

"Look at it this way my dear it's not as painful as beating the answers out of you!" explained Grievous.

Charlie started to sway, her knee's gave out from under her.

But grievous caught her "Why me dear you look tired!" he picked her up and laid her down on the table, "You have some thing's you want to tell me. Lets start about how did you study me?" asked Grievous.

"Website's posted on the internet with your biography and books written about star wars." Said the drugged Charlie.

"Tell me about star wars" said Grievous.

"Its a sage with many stories." Said Charlie.

"Where does Grievous come in on star wars?" he asked.

"During the Clone Wars, before the fall of the Jedi," said Charlie.

"Really! So you know a lot about what's to come?"

charlie gluped, "most of it." she mumbled.

Everyone who knows about star wars should know that Grievous wears a metal mask. It never really says that he has a face, but if he did you would see an evil smile. He didn't think one little girl could be beyond his wildest dreams. In his mind, there was no way he was going to let her go now.

_Sorry i've gotten behind, now that its the end of the year school has been putting on a lot of pressure. But thank god yesterday, may 12, was my last day._


	12. 12 Cold Love

Chapter 12, Cold Love

Charlie woke up with cold metal arms holding her, and fingers rubbing the top of her head. Grievous was laying on the table with her still in his resting chamber. He must have been holding her there for hours, because her body numb and stiff.

"Do you remember anything?' he asked, as he watched her waking up.

"What do you mean?" asked Charlie.

"Do you remember me drugging you and me questioning you?" asked Grievous.

"No, what did I say?" she turned her head and looked into his cunning evil yellow eyes.

"I didn't think you would remember, but you told me a lot of interesting things. You can say now that I'm not willing to let you go back to the Jedi. But don't worry, I'll save you memory and I'll take good care of you," said Grievous.

Charlie looked disappointed and turned away form him. Grievous pulled her close, pushing her into his chest plate.

"Don't be so sad Charlie, I have something else to tell you!" said Grievous.

"And what's that?" asked Charlie as grievous turned her around to face him.

"I want you to become my apprentice!" said Grievous.

"What? You are being serious?" asked Charlie.

"Yes, I'm being serious. I'll teach you my self on how to fight with a light saber, and teach you what to do during battle," said Grievous.

"I don't like wars!" said Charlie.

He stroked the side of her face, "Wars can be hard to get used to with your kind of background, but I'll fix that for you!" said Grievous.

"I'm still worried about it," Charlie started to notice a weird smell coming from Grievous, she realized it to be his bag of organs. It made her stomach turn and her sleepy.

Grievous noticed her odd behavior, "Something bothering you?"

"Not to be rude or anything, but you stink!" said Charlie.

"Sorry, I never really noticed it!" laughed Grievous.

He let her go, she rolled away from him getting fresh air.

"I think I should change the lining of my bag," said Grievous getting to his feet.

"You think," she glared at him, he looked at her.

"First thing that's got to go is your temper, it is getting you into trouble." Said Grievous as he stepped towards her. Out of natural fear Charlie backed away into a wall. He gently clasped some of her shirt to keep her from running away.

"But how should I deal with it?" asked Grievous.

"I-I'll control it," stuttered Charlie.

"Good, now let's get you some better clothes," said Grievous.

Charlie frowned as she changed, because Grievous watched her, she tried her best to not show off any of her areas.

"Do you have to watch me?" she asked him covering her breast.

He walked over to her, "You're scared of being raped, which is something I can not do. Don't fear me that way," he pulled her arms away and set them at her side.

"See that's not so bad. Now take off the rest!" he said folding his arms behind his back, showing off his light sabers. Charlie whined as she dropped her pants.

"Don't worry my dear, I'm just studying. When you start your training I'm going to catalog the damage. So I have to see what shape your body is right now. Looks fine other than what's been done." He said, then handed her a black and blood red suit.

Charlie felt better now that clothes were on her. Once she got it on, she thought she didn't look half bad.

The top half was like a vest shirt, the vest was black and the long sleeves were blood red. The bottom was black pants with a red belt for holding blaster and light sabers.

"Cool" she looked back at Grievous, "how bad is training going to be?"

"It won't be to bad if you are a fast learner!" said Grievous sighing evilly. He grabbed to poles, "We'll use these instead of real light sabers." He handed one to her, Charlie took it.

She was a little scared that she was going to fight Grievous. She backed away slowly holding the pole readying herself to fight.

Grievous watched her for a moment then readied himself as well.

He jump towards her and swung from the side. The pole cracked her upper arm. He quickly spun again and knocked her feet out from under her. As fast as lighting he brought the pole up under her into her stomach before she even hit the ground.

She landed a few feet away and rolled out on the floor.

Charlie grabbed her stomach and fought back tears.

She assumed that Grievous gave her a break until he cracked the floor getting her attention. She jumped to her feet.

"Give me a chance!" she begged.

"Then I'll be teaching you how to be weak! Now block me" he warned and swung around behind her, Charlie turn and managed to block, but Grievous had tricked her.

He grabbed her by the back of her shirt and threw her. She rolled on the floor a few meters and got back on to her feet and hauled ass.

"Don't run from me!" he yelled at her.

But she didn't listen, she wasn't about to let him beat her because she didn't know how to fight.

Grievous sighed and took off after her.

He caught up with her in no time, he caused her to trip. Charlie fell forward on the floor.

She tried to crawl away, but Grievous bent down and picked her up.

He held her by the front of her shirt. Her head rolled back and her body went limp. Grievous cocked his head to the side and watch a signal tear escape her eye.

He stroked her face, "Don't run from me again! Do you understand?" Charlie nodded.

He sat her back down on her feet, "Now block me!" he swung at her again; Charlie whipped her pole up in time to block.

"I knew you would learn eventually!" he swung again, instead of blocking this one she dodged out of the way. But he turned and hit her hand with the pole.

Charlie yelled and dropped her pole grabbing her hand. Grievous growled then hit her back sending her forward and bashing her head along the floor.

"Get up and fight me Charlie!" he hissed at her.

Charlie backed away on her back side trying to get away.

"Please just stop!" she whined.

She pushed up against the wall and started to cry.

Grievous towered over her, then bent down so his face was inches from hers.

"GET UP!" he grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled her to her feet.

Charlie yelled in pain and tried to pull free, but made it worse.

He let go and picked her pole and forced it into her injured hand. He noticed her now black and blue hand, but didn't do anything about it.

"You best block me!" he raised his pole and got ready to hit her.

Charlie fell forward on to him, "Please stop!"

Grievous cocked his head to the side, "You want to stop?"

"Yes!" she cried.

He lowered his pole and tossed it aside, he held her face with his six fingered hand. Charlie closed her eyes in prayer in hopes he would stop torturing her. With his other hand he rubbed her face and wiped away her tears, "Alright we'll stop for today!" he pulled her close.

"Don't disappoint me tomorrow!" Charlie nodded.

Grievous let her go and walked over to a computer and grabbed a heath chart, he turned back to Charlie.

"Strip!" he demanded. She nodded and did what she was told.

Charlie sat in a corner of Grievous chambers, he watched her as she rubbed the different spots of her sore body. Her hand was the worst. She had wondered if he had broken it, but he showed her many different tests and found it wasn't.

He found her so pitiful at times, which made the desire to have her even greater. He had to get her memory saved.

Luckily, his spies had told him that the Jedi had found Charlie's power crystal.

He was simply going to hold her hostage until the Jedi gave it up. The only problem was Charlie; he knew that at the first chance she got she would run. But he had a plan for that too.

He got up from his chair and walked over to her. She straightened her back and started shaking when she saw him coming to her.

He bent down beside her, "Relax Charlie you won't get hurt if you cooperate with me," he ran fingers through her hair. He took her shaking beaten hand and started stroking it. He looked at her then pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know my own strength!" he said taking her face in his hand while the other was wrapped around behind her.

His cold metal skeleton like fingers drew on her face, around her eyes over her lips. Charlie felt her face warm up and her eyes getting heavy.

Grievous cocked his head to the side, "Time for bed!" he carefully picked her up so her wouldn't hurt her.

He wrapped her in his cloak and laid with her in his sleeping pod. However, Grievous never used it to sleep, he would just look back on his memories.

Grievous continued to pet her, making her more tired.

Grievous tucked her tightly next to him, she was now getting warmer from his cape. He pulled her face to his cold chest plate. Her warm face clashed with the coldness of his plate.

"Just sleep Charlie, you'll feel a whole lot better!" he said as he lifted her chin to look at her face. He watched her eye's close and her head titled inward. He pulled her back to him and allowed her to sleep.

_I hope you all don't think Grievous is perverted, well he isn't. He just wants Charlie._


	13. 13 Save the Children

Chapter 13, Save the Children

Grievous cocked his head to the side; he had nothing better to do but watched Charlie sleep. He grew tired of thinking of his old life.

It was about time to wake her up, but she just looked so peaceful while she slept. She didn't snore or move around, all she made was a small breathing sound. Which he found funny.

He pulled his cape off her and watched to see what she would do. Charlie reacted instantly, when she couldn't find his cape she drew her knees up to her chest to keep her body warm.

He cocked his head to the side, "Wake up Charlie!" she didn't move. He sighed and got to his feet; he walked over to the table. He picked up a glass of water and went back to the pod.

"Charlie wake up!" he tried again, "oh well!" and turned the cup up side down over her head.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL-" Charlie looked up and Grievous standing there holding the cup and his head titled to the side staring at her.

"Time to get up" he said.

He turned around and sat the cup down on the table. Then he sat down in one of the chairs and motioned for her to come.

Charlie climbed out of the pod wiping her face and joined him. She assumed the plate of food to be hers, but she just stared at Grievous for a moment.

"Eat Charlie!" he said still looking at her.

Charlie nodded and started to eat and Grievous just watched her.

She finished a few minutes later and found Grievous still looking at her, it made her very uncomfortable.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah… I mean yes sir..." she folded her hands in her lap to keep them from shaking, but it didn't matter, considering to the fact that her whole body was already trembling.

Grievous got to his feet and walked around the table to her. Charlie watched him until he was completely behind her.

Charlie nearly jumped out of her skin when he laid his hands on her shoulders, "Aren't we jumpy!" he laughed. The cunning droid looked down at her hand and took it in his.

It was swollen black and blue. He traced it and Charlie gasped then tried to pull away. He looked her in the face and saw how much it hurt her. He sat her hand back down with out looking way. Then traced along a cut from when she hit her head yesterday.

She couldn't keep up the staring contest any longer and broke the eye contact looking down at her feet.

He ran his fingers through her hair, "You are so scared of me," he moved the hair from her neck and drew along the skin. Then rested his head on her shoulder, "But you shouldn't be. Do what I say and you won't get hurt." He rubbed her cheek.

She looked at him, "I was doing what you said when you did this!" she held up her beaten hand.

He took her hand and pushed his cold fingers down on the black area's. Charlie looked away holding back the tears.

"Shh… it's alright!" he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

Grievous forced her head on to his chest plate, and gave in trembling.

"Sir the prisoners are ready!" said a droid over the intercom.

"Good!" he exclaimed and stood Charlie on her feet and lead her out of his chambers.

"Prisoners?" she asked.

Grievous lead her into a cold dark room. And once Charlie saw what was in there she jerked her head away.

"I must make sure that you are own my terms," he grabbed her face and forced her to look at the many beaten people.

The smell of blood filled her nostrils and groans and screams rung in her ears. And death choked her throat.

"What is the reason of showing me this?" she started to sob.

He pulled her over to a cell. Inside was a small group of young children. Most of them were no older than her ten year old brother and others were even younger. Each equally scared out of their minds.

"These children will have the same fate as those behind and around you. The only thing to save them is the choices you make." He looked down at her.

Charlie dropped to her knees and looked at them; this was so… unfair and cruel.

"You must never try to escape from me! Keep your word and they'll not be harmed!" he said crossing his arms behind his back staring down at her.

Charlie nodded her head, "Alright! You have my word!" she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Good! I'm glade! And one other thing. I'm also willing to release them on our next stop if… you join me!"

Charlie looked at him, "What?"

"I will set the children, just the children, free if you join me!" he said.

Charlie nodded again "Alright" she knew there was some catch to this. It was to understandable and simple.

"Good! Now will you come with me!" he jerked her up and carried her out to the hanger bay. She found out that they were preparing to land on the planet Kalormen.

They were in a little transport ship, to take Grievous and her down once his troops were ready.

Charlie watched Grievous stalk back and fourth with her eyes widen in fear. She sat in a corner with her knees drawn up to her chest with on hand holding them and biting her nails on the other.

She couldn't get the images of the half dead and murdered people out of her head. They only managed to leek back in and haunt her.

Grievous looked at her, and she immediately looked away. He tilted his head to the side and watched her.

Charlie continued to bite her nails until she tasted a hint of her blood. She pulled her fingers out of her mouth and looked at them. She had bitten her nails down past the skin. Grievous bent down in front of her and took her hand.

"Now why did you do that?" he rubbed her hand.

Charlie hid her face in her knees and started crying.

"Shh… it's alright!" he pulled her to him. But Charlie wanted to get free, he forced her close to him crushing her between his chest and his arms. Charlie stopped and gasped in pain, he loosened his grip on her.

"Sooner or later you'll learn not to fight my desire!" he said as he stroked her head.

Charlie trembled, "And w-what's that?"

He leaned her back and wiped some of her hair out of her sweaty face, "your mind!"

Charlie gave a soft whimper and closed her eyes as he traced a long cold finger along her face.

Charlie felt her stomach turn, oh no! Don't throw up Charlie, she thought.

She held her breath and prayed for him to stop.

"Sir we are ready to land!" stated the alien pilot.

Grievous looked at him, "Very good! Continue as planned!" he dropped Charlie.

As he walked away from her to the cock pit, Charlie crawled to a shadowy corner to hide in. Grievous turned half way to watch her as she formed into her ball and held herself.

'Perfect! She is terrified of me.' he thought.

"Clear the landing zone!" said the pilot into the comlink.

Grievous walked over to Charlie, she slowly looked up. "Time to go!" he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

_I still hope you all are enjoying it, please review._


	14. 14 Some One Save Me

Chapter 14, Some One Save Me

Grievous walked fast dragging Charlie behind him, she could barely keep up. Grievous knew that the Jedi were watching, he pulled Charlie up to one of his body guards and pushed her in their uncaring metal clasping hands.

"Take her to her cell. Watch over her carefully. Sun rise will be the time of her execution!" Charlie looked at him in shock.

"You're going to kill me!" she cried.

Obi-wan looked at each other Anakin, then back at Grievous.

Grievous leaned in close to Charlie and whispered something to her they couldn't hear.

"This will all be over before you know it!" he whispered to her, "Take her away!" he told the body guard.

The Magna Heads lead Charlie away.

"I thought he wasn't going to kill her?" asked Anakin.

Obi-wan fingered his beard, "So did I! He must have got what he wanted from her."

"She has three days left before she loses her memory and dies. What are we to do?" asked Anakin.

"We save her from Grievous tonight and give it to her!" said Obi-wan getting to his feet.

Anakin nodded and followed his master.

Charlie stood on her bed with her arms resting on the window seal, and she stared up into the open sky. Grievous came into her cell. He made sure she didn't she the needle he pulled from his belt and held it in his hand. She had to be asleep when the Jedi found her, so she couldn't tell them anything. He cross his hand behind him and walked up to her.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, "You're not going to kill me, you just said that so the Jedi would hear you and come save me"

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

She sat down on the bed, "One you asked me to join you and be your apprentice, two you want my mind, three you said it'll be over for I know it and you don't kill your victims quickly" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh you are smart. But alas not smart enough!" said Grievous as he slid the needle into her arm.

"I knew you were going to do that in order for me to not tell the Jedi your plan!" she said starting to fight of the drug effects.

"Then don't fight the drug my dear!" he replied pulling the needle out of her skin.

"Who said anything about me going to allow you to drug me?" as she moved away from him to the edge of the bed against the wall.

"Who said anything about not forcing you to allow me to drug you."

"Shit!" Charlie moved before he could grab her the first time but not the second. He held on to her and pressed one of her pressure points on her neck. Charlie tried to push away his hands; she slowly started to fall asleep.

"Don't fight me Charlie," said Grievous holding her down on the bed so she couldn't fight him. Charlie whined as her vision started to spin.

"Now, now my dear, don't whine," said Grievous.

"I want my memory back! I swear I won't tell them a thing!" her neck started to ache and the rest of her body began to go numb. She turned her neck in towards his hand so he would lose her pressure point.

Grievous grabbed her hair and turned her head so that he could press it again. Charlie screamed in pain and Grievous covered her mouth, "Shh, just let yourself slip away," he whispered.

Tears weld up in her eyes as she stared into his. He saw what they were saying, 'why… why are you doing this?'

"Because I don't want you to forget and die," he whispered.

Charlie started to get dizzy she gave a jerk of her head to get some relief of the sharp pain. But then Grievous held her head in place.

Charlie screamed behind his hand and continued to cry.

"Don't cry Charlie," he said, "just give in."

Charlie closed her eyes to fight off the drug and her dizziness.

"Don't fight it Charlie," he said.

Once again she felt her stomach turning but she couldn't hold it in this time. She threw up on Grievous and herself, causing him to let go of her.

Charlie cleared her throat of the mess and jumped under the stone bed and backed up to the wall where he couldn't reach her.

"Come out Charlie!" he demanded. Charlie looked away and cried into the wall. "Charlie," he said getting down and looking at her, "Come here!" she cried and hid her face with her hands shaking her head. "Why not Charlie?" he asked cocking his head, but she wouldn't look at him.

Grievous grabbed at her, getting frustrated. His finger tips were about an inch from her. Charlie backed up further against the wall away from him. Her entire backside was flat against the wall. She grabbed her mouth to cover a scream when he slammed the floor because he couldn't reach her.

"COME HERE NOW CHARLIE!" he bellowed.

Her mind was racing, 'what should I do? He is going to hurt me if I go to him and he'll hurt me if I don't.' With the many things rushing through her head and the drug poring through her, her nose began to bleed and her body started twitching.

"Come here!" he reached for her again.

Charlie watched as her vision spun again as her stomach turned again. She wanted to sleep, just as long as there was no pain involved. She grabbed his out stretched hand, "help me!" she cried.

Grievous pulled her out from under the bed, and sat her on it. He stopped her nose from bleeding with his cape, "Time to sleep Charlie," he said pressing her pressure point again.

Charlie grabbed his hand, "I'll go to sleep, just… don't hurt me anymore" she sobbed.

"Very well," he replied letting go of her neck. She rested her head on his chest plate and allowed the drug to take effect. He watched her start to fall asleep. He stroked her hair as her eyes drooped.

She felt her body starting to warm up and relax. She whined from fear, 'what if I'm wrong? What if I never wake up?'

"You'll wake up my dear," Grievous whispered to her. He watched her go limp against him. He laid her on the bed and pulled the cover over her. She closed her eyes, but still it was taking a moment to fully put her asleep. She turned over on to her side away from him. He rubbed her back trying to sooth her and he started to run his hand through her hair as well.

She still felt her stomach twisting, Charlie jumped as she threw up again. Grievous sighed and picked her up so that she wasn't lying in her own vomit.

Because he held her face up she started to choke with some of the vomit still in her mouth. Grievous realized what was going on, he angled her head up so she could spit it out and he rubbed her throat to stop her from gagging. Charlie screamed when her throat cleared.

"What's the matter Charlie?"

It was out of natural fear she couldn't explain why she was scared. If you've ever been real sick and vomited several times, it can scare you a bit. Because sometimes it burns, it tastes bad, and it surprises you because it happens so suddenly.

Grievous rocked her back and forth to try and calm her down. But Charlie tried to push herself away from him still screaming.

He held her closer to him, "Shh Charlie!"

_Don't forget to review please._


	15. Ch15 Psalm 23

Chapter 15, Psalm 23

Charlie tried to push off by putting her hands against his chest plate and push away. But Grievous pulled her back, causing her hands to slip and cut on the jagged edges of his metal collar bone armor. She screamed even more as her blood ran down her arms.

He wrapped her hands and arms in his cape trying to stop the flow of blood. Charlie started to panic, her breathing became to fast and she wasn't getting any air into her system. "Calm down Charlie!" he yelled.

Charlie cracked him up side the head trying to get free. He finally let her go. She fell to the hard cemented floor, the drug had removed the feeling in her legs. She turned on to her stomach and sobbed. Grievous finally realized what was happing to her, she was having an allergic reaction to the drug. He pulled another needle off his belt and quickly slid it in to her and pushed the serum into her.

Charlie jerked away her arm before he could properly remove it. "Careful!" he cautioned her. He reached over and removed the needle. Charlie crawled away from him and hugged against the wall. "That should make you feel better Charlie," he said.

Charlie looked away from him and held her arms to her chest to stop the bleeding herself.

Sure the serum made her feel better but she was still in pain. 'I should have never asked fro his help', she thought.

Grievous went over to her and picked her up. He removed the blanket from the bed and sat her on it. The moment he let go of her she jumped away from him. "You need to sleep Charlie," he said.

Charlie moved away from him again, she glanced at the path to her bed, then darted away to hide under the bed again. Grievous sighed and backed away form the bed still holding the blanket.

Charlie faced the wall this time; she was still trying to stop her arms from bleeding. The dirty prison clothes didn't help her either; they were thin and easily tore.

Grievous threw the blanket at the bed and it landed slightly under it. She glanced behind her and saw it. She almost reached for it, but thought that he could be waiting for her to take it. She looked away from it and pushed away the thoughts of being cold.

"I'm no where near your bed," said grievous guessing at what she was thinking.

Charlie drew her knees to her chest and covered her ears to block him out. He sighed and left the room making sure to close the door hard enough to let her know he was gone. Charlie grabbed the blanket and wrapped her self around in it and started out mumbling words, soon she got a little louder and was speaking psalm 23.

Grievous could hear her he sighed and walked off down the passage way.

Once Charlie finished the psalm she started it again, and kept repeating the process.

Soon a droid entered the room and sat down a plate of food. It could hear Charlie.

It got down on its knee's and peeked under the bed; she was still the same way as when Grievous left her.

"He's not in her you know," it mumbled to her. She shook her head not listening to him and continued. "Whatever," it said and pushed the plate in her sights and left. Charlie saw the plate of food, but wasn't hungry. She stayed where she was and kept on repeating the psalm.

The droid entered the room half an hour later, "You didn't eat any of it," it muttered. It looked under the bed again and saws she was still the same way. The droid sighed and pushed the plate toward her, "Eat just a little bit!"

She turned her face away and hid under the blanket and repeated the psalm.

Another droid entered in behind the first, "What is she saying?"

"I'm not quite sure." They listened closer to what Charlie was saying.

"The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul. He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death. I will fear no evil. For thou art with me. Thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies. Thou anointest my head with oil. My cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life and I will dwell in the house of the lord for ever" she repeated it again.

The two droids looked at each other, "That was confusing!" said the second.

The first droid nodded to his partner, "Very confusing."

"What should we do? She's been like that for hours!" said the second.

"I don't know!" cried the first one, "I say we tell the general!"

"Yes! He should know what to do!" they both hurried out of the room, and Charlie never even noticed they were in there.

Grievous entered the room a few moments later with the two droids behind him. He got down and looked under the bed at Charlie. She was still laying there with her ears covered and saying the psalm. He reached under the bed and managed to get her, then pulled her from under the bed. Charlie closed her eyes and started shaking, but she never stopped saying the psalm.

Grievous sat her down on the bed, "Charlie, you need to eat something!" she covered her ears again, and repeated the psalm. He sighed, "What are you saying?" he asked her impatiently. She didn't answer him, but continued saying it.

"You're a Christian!" he breathed.

"A what?" asked the second droid.

"A Christian," repeated the first droid, "someone who worships a man human's call the son of their God!"

"That's silly!" said the second droid.

"It may be silly but it's true," insisted the first droid.

"They believe he rose from the dead and will come back to take his followers back to his home in the sky one day!"

"That's interesting… and how are we going to shut her up?" the second asked grievous.

"I don't know," said Grievous but he was already slipping a needle into Charlie's arm. She didn't even notice the needle and continued with the psalm.

Grievous watched her and nodded as her eyes drooped down and slowly closed. He recitation of the psalm grew quieter and quieter until she was sleeping lightly against Grievous. The two droids nodded and left the cell.

Grievous waited to make sure she was deeply asleep and then laid her out on the bed. He wrapped the blanket around her and left the cell quietly.

He knew it was about time for the Jedi to show up and… try to save her.

_Sorry to anybody that doesn't believe in christ, but i do so you'll ge over it. Oh and one more thing, Galdhbeth is now helping me with the story and future ones to come._


	16. Ch16 The Rescue

Chapter 16, The Rescue

Grievous watched from the camera in her cell to see what would happen next. Anakin and Obi-wan stood outside Charlie's cell, "bet you anything he's got a camera on her" said Anakin.

"Most likely so." Said Obi-wan, "Are you ready?"

Anakin peeked in threw the window and jerked his head back down before he could be seen, "I saw it"

"Any chance of blocking it while we get her?" asked Obi-wan.

Anakin smiled, "Oh I can do better than that" he reached into his pocked and pulled out a little robot spider "this little friend of mine, will tap into the viewing system and Grievous will only be able to see one picture over and over again" he sat the tiny robot inside the window of the door, Grievous didn't see his hand, and Anakin watched it crawl over to the camera.

"Oh you are good," said Obi-wan smiling in amusement. Anakin smiled even wider and watched as the red light on the camera turn off, "now" he opened the cell door and they entered.

Grievous knew nothing of what was going on, because he was busy watching a repeated picture of Charlie sleeping. "Where are they?" he asked annoyed.

Anakin looked at Charlie's arms, "Umm master!"

"What is it Anakin?"

He showed him her blood covered arms and pulled back the sleeves of the prisoner clothes and showed the deep gashes.

"Oh my!" said Obi-wan as he scooped her up.

"Did you notice what she smells like?" asked Anakin going to check the hallways.

"Like vomit!" said Obi-wan.

"This is not Grievous regular ways of torture, not I'm complaining, I'm glade we didn't find her in a worse condition." Responded Anakin.

"So am I, Inca would kill us if we found her in a worse state!"

"But doesn't that seem odd," they started down the hallway, "I don't think he was going to kill her!"

"Something is telling me the same thing." Said Obi-wan.

They reached the outside and headed into the forest unnoticed. Anakin sighed, "That went well"

Grievous was still sitting there watching the image over and over again. "Where are they!" he yelled. He finally noticed in the small corner of the screen, it said not recording.

"WHAT!" he bellowed, "WHO TURNED THE CAMERA OFF!"

The droids all looked between each other… none of them had turned the camera off.

The two Jedi heard an alarm going off, "Looks like they know now" they started running back to their ship. Once they were aboard their ship, Obi-wan took Charlie to the medical room and Anakin ran and started up the ship.

Grievous stormed out of the complex and started in the direction where he found the tracks.

He arrived just in time to see their ship rocket away. "JEDI SCUM!" he yelled.

Obi-wan changed Charlie out of the nasty prison clothes, he cleaned her and then dressed her in a gray suit. He cleaned the gashes and banged them up. "There, maybe you'll be okay" said Obi-wan.

Charlie jerked awake and looked around to see where she was. "Ah you're awake," said Obi-wan. Charlie's vision was still out of focus, as she looked around the room she started up mumbling the psalm.

"What are you saying Charlie?" he asked her. Charlie stopped she knew that voice. "Charlie?" Obi-wan asked when she stopped.

She looked at him and grabbed him and hugged him. She buried her face into his chest and started to cry.

"Shh Charlie don't cry," he said.

she wiped her eyes, "i just thought that i would be trapped in that hell hole with grievous for the rest of my life. he was even going to find that crystal to keep me with him."

Obi-wan gasped remembering her power crystal and pulled it out and handed it to her.

The moment Charlie took the crystal within her hand, her entire life flashed before her eyes, showing every signal memory in a few seconds. It was over whelming, Charlie fainted into Obi-wan's arms. Obi-wan sighed and tucked her in. He finally answered Anakins's Knocking on the door.

"well?" he asked.

"i gave her her crystal, she should be fine now." Said Obi-wan.

_sorry to those that just have came into the world guardians but there have been some changes. charlie falling in love with obi-wan is going to happen. please review._


	17. Ch17 A Nightmare Come True

Chapter 17, A Nightmare Come True

:on Coruscant:

Charlie was back to her old self, she had all her memories back again... even the ones of her unloving parents. after sitting through some long meetings with the jedi and inca she was ready for a good night sleep.

she was left alone in Inca's resting quarters. She noticed how dark it was. She got to her feet and started turning on lights. After recent events she didn't like the dark to much anymore.

When suddenly from the shadows, a cold metal hand clasped over her mouth. "Hello my dear!" said Grievous, pushing her back and stepping from the darkness.

Her nightmare had found her, she pulled out of his light grasp and backed away into the wall.

"Why are you running Charlie? Didn't you know I would find you?" he asked advancing towards her. Charlie glanced towards the door wondering if she would make it. She darted for her chance.

Grievous grabbed her and pulled her to him, "You can't escape Charlie!"

Charlie started crying, "Why can't you just leave me alone? Just let me go home!"

"Ah but your home is with me," Grievous stated.

"No! It's not! I know where my home is!" she tried to pull away.

He pulled her closer to him, "Don't fight me Charlie!" he warned.

Charlie screamed, "LET ME GO!"

Grievous pulled her close again. He quickly covered her mouth and bent her backwards over his knee. With his last hand he pulled out a light saber and turned it on.

Charlie stared in horror and confusion. 'What is he gonna to with that' she thought.

He held her down with one hand so he could pull her shirt up to right under her breasts. He then touched the hot blade to her stomach.

Charlie screamed, then jerked and tried to get away. Grievous held her in place and covered her mouth more. Her eyes flooded with tears and desperately tried to get away.

Grievous held her as he pulled it away and then touched down again in another spot.

Charlie pulled her mouth away, "Why are you doing this!" she screamed.

"To teach you not to run," he replied as he repeated the process in another spot.

"You put me to sleep! I didn't know!" she cried.

"Not from then, now when you thought of running from me." He hissed.

"Please stop! Please!" she begged.

"Why?" he laughed.

"YOU ARE HURTING ME!" she yelled.

Grievous cocked his head, "I know!"

Charlie looked at him in shock and continued to cry.

"SOME ONE HELP ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Obi-wan had been helping Anakin, when he felt Charlie's pain through the force, "Charlie" he said running to his living quarters.

Obi-wan flew into the room they were in drawing his light saber, "Let her go Grievous!"

Grievous dropped Charlie and retrieved three more light sabers from his belt. Charlie doubled over and held her stomach. She looked at Grievous, "Why did you do this?" she sobbed.

Before he could answer Obi-wan used the force and threw Grievous across the room and he sent him crashing out the window.

Obi-wan ran towards Charlie and took her into his arms, but he also kept watch for Grievous.

Grievous latched onto the ledge, and pulled himself back into the room, "To show you what happens if you break the rules!"

"I didn't break any!" she cried as Obi-wan pulled her away.

Grievous said nothing and advanced oh them. But at that time Anakin and Inca entered, Anakin drew his light saber and stood beside Obi-wan.

Inca grabbed Charlie and pulled her away from the soon to be battle.

"Give her back!" hissed Grievous.

"Its her choice whether she wants to stay with you or us!" said Inca.

Charlie clung to Inca, "I want to stay with Inca and the Jedi!"

Inca looked at Grievous, "There you have it!"

Grievous growled stepping towards Inca and Charlie.

"No!" Charlie cried moving behind Inca.

Obi-wan and Anakin moved in front of them blocking Grievous.

"Get out of my way!" yelled Grievous.

"I think you better go!" warned Obi-wan.

"Don't worry master we can make him go!" said Anakin. They readied themselves to fight. Grievous swung at them, and they blocked him.

Inca pulled Charlie from the room to hide her. Inca lead Charlie down the hall trying to get her far enough from Grievous, just incase he was able to get by the jedi.

Grievous tried to to disarm Obi-wan, "Give her back!" he hissed.

"She doesn't belong to you!" said Obi-wan sending Grievous flying across the room with the force.

"She doesn't belong to you either!" hissed Grievous.

"I didn't say she did! She belongs to herself!" said Obi-wan. Grievous lunged at them again.

Inca stopped and leaned up against the wall, their was a loud crashing sound inside inca's home. Inca paused and listened, she heard Grievous coming for them.

Her hold on Charlie got tighter as she pulled her down the hall. She opened a random door and ran inside dragging Charlie behind her.

She opened a small door that was hidden behind a screen picture, "Stay here! And be quite! Don't come out!" she pushed Charlie inside and closed it back up. Inca ran off to do was she could to help the Obi-wan and Anakin.

Grievous stormed into the hallway, "Where is she?" he demanded. Inca ran into him, then tried to run back the other way.

He pulled her to him, "Where is she?"

Inca glared, "I'll never tell you!"

"Wrong answer!" he yelled raising one of his light sabers.

Charlie was listening , "No! Inca!" she yelled hitting the wall.

Inca sighed. Grievous threw her in to the wall and went after Charlie.

Charlie backed away and covered her mouth. And prayed he wouldn't find her.

Grievous stalked into the room where Charlie was hiding. Her eyes widen in fear as she heard him come in. she gentle pressed up against the door and listened. She kept her mouth closed to keep quite.

"Where did you go my dear!" he whispered. He stalked around the room.

Charlie blinked away her tears and forced to keep her sobs in.

"Charlie I'm tired of playing games," he said turning over a table.

Charlie fought so hard to hold her breath that suddenly she let in a short loud gasp. She backed away from the door. Grievous leaped at the door and knocked it open, "Hello Charlie!"

Charlie cried, "Please-" she backed away to a close wall.

"Please what?" he said evilly.

"Don't hurt me!" she slid down on to her backside.

Grievous approached her, "Come with me willingly and I won't!" he was almost to gentle.

Charlie closed her eyes and looked away.

"Well?" he asked looking at her. Charlie whined when he touched her face.

"Charlie!" cried Obi-wan, Grievous turned around to find Anakin, Obi-wan, and Inca standing there. Charlie saw them and sighed in relief as Grievous growled.

"Come any closer and she'll die!" hissed Grievous.

Charlie started at the light saber tip that was held near her neck. Her body started to pour sweat and she turned pale.

"Let her go Grievous!" said Obi-wan though he remained where he was.

"I think not. This girl is very valuable to me," he replied wrapping an arm around Charlie's neck. Charlie started to tremble and mumble under her breath. Grievous glanced at her, "Stop mumbling!" he demanded, but Charlie shook her head and continued.

Obi-wan suddenly used the force to disarm Grievous of his light saber away from Charlie and get her free of him. Charlie darted to Obi-wan and clung to Obi-wan. Obi-wan held her close with one arm while holding his light saber with the other. Grievous growled and attempted to charge at them, but Inca and Anakin stepped in front of them and Anakin sent grievous flying through the wall.

"You should have just left her alone!" said Inca.

"You can either surrender or die!" said Anakin.

"Leave her alone? My dear Inca that would have been to simple. As for my choices I think I'll make a third!" with that Grievous jumped out of a window and disappeared.

"Do we go after him master?" asked Anakin, who was ready to jump out after Grievous.

"Not today. We have more important business like trying to get Charlie home," replied Obi-wan.

"That I can do!" said Inca.

_Yay! I made Grievous the bad ass he was meant to be, with the help of Lia Silverfrond__, lol. Please review._


	18. Ch18 Charlie the Warrior

Chapter 18, Charlie the Warrior

Obi-wan nodded in agreement.

"After she has her proper induction that is!" said Inca, Obi-wan nodded again.

Charlie still felt her stomach burning, she gasped and fainted.

"Charlie!" Inca cried as she grabbed her and gently laid her down on to the floor. Inca noticed something about Charlie's shirt, it was hinted with blood, she pulled her shirt up showing her stomach.

Obi-wan winced as he saw the light saber marks on Charlie's stomach.

"Anakin go get a medical droid!" said Inca. Anakin nodded and hurried out to find a droid.

"Here take her. I'm going to go have the rest of the Jedi and some clones set up a perimeter." Said Inca as she handed Charlie to Obi-wan. He took her gently, then Inca got to her feet and left the room.

Obi-wan placed his hand on her forehead. Charlie jumped from her nightmare and looked at him.

Obi-wan looked back at her, "Anakin's gone to get a medical droid."

Charlie's stomach still burned, she pulled her shirt back down and held it as she started to cry.

"Shh Charlie, don't cry…" he said.

"It hurts!' she sobbed.

"I know it does," he whispered, "just hang in there Anakin should be back soon," he said stroking her hair.

"I want to go home!" she whined.

"I know you do, but you have to hang in there until after your induction."

"My what?" she asked.

"Your induction," he said with a small smile, she still looked confused, "your world guardian induction, or so Inca says," he said smiling at her.

"I don't know what that is" she still kept jerking from the burning pain.

"Neither do I," he trying holding her still. Then the medical droid entered the room. Charlie allowed the droid to look at her stomach and all the other area's Grievous had burned.

"Lets get you the medical wing," said the droid.

Obi-wan scooped her up and carried her towards the wing.

Soon Charlie's wounds were bandaged and weren't burning as bad.

"What now?" asked Charlie.

"Your induction and sending you home" replied Obi-wan. Charlie nodded and yawned, "Go to sleep Charlie!"

"I won't be left alone will I?" she looked up at him.

"I won't leave your side even for a minute." He rested a hand on her forehead.

Charlie nodded then closed her eyes and allowed the sleepiness to take over.and obi-wan settled back in his chair.

However, Charlie didn't sleep soundlessly.

Charlie flew up from the bed gasping for air, Obi-wan watched her, "Are you Okay? Do you want to talk about it?" she rubbed her stomach and looked at him, "What? I was just asking"

She laid back on the pillow, "Grievous" she mumbled.

"Ah" Obi-wan leaned forward.

"What am I going to do when he finds me?" she breathed.

"He won't find you. By the time he even has a plan you'll be home again. Safe." Said Obi-wan rubbed the top of her head. Charlie nodded and went back to sleep.

inca stood beside Charlie in a small room, with only a few Jedi with them. Obi-wan, Anakin, Yoda, and Mace.

"We're going to keep this private, we don't want to risk danger." Said Inca, reaching into her pocket. "Alright here we go, right hand over your heart." Charlie did what she said. "Do you Charlie, swear to up hold peace. And to die for what is right. To never take the easy way out and to protect the many worlds to come no matter what?"

"I swear" stated Charlie.

Inca took Charlie's right hand and placed a small badge of a sword into her hand, "To the fighting warrior, world guardian Charlie Williams the Warrior."

_One more chapter to go and this one is done, please reveiw._


	19. Ch19 Home Safe

Chapter 19, Home Safe

Obi-wan stood off to the side while Inca finished giving Charlie instruction about her crystal, Charlie got the basic just of it.

"Remember Charlie, never take it off. You'll lose your memory much faster than before and you'll die" said Inca.

Charlie nodded, "Alright"

Obi-wan sighed, not really paying attention anymore because he had lost interest in what Inca was saying a while back. His attention was wandering when he felt someone hugging him.

Charlie pulled away, "I guess I'll be going now" she looked down at her feet sadly.

"I suppose so," he replied careful to not allow any emotion to come out though his voice. She nodded, she had hoped to get more than that from him, she gave a wave and turned to leave.

"Can I have a moment alone with her to say goodbye?" asked Obi-wan suddenly.

"Of course" replied Inca.

Obi-wan watched Inca leave and then turned to Charlie (Anakin wasn't present for this). He looked down at her, "Goodbye Charlie. I wish you didn't have to go back."

"Neither do I!" she sighed.

"But you need to, because of your life there," he said with a sigh, "perhaps we'll see each other again!"

"I will come back. Even if I have to learn how to make portals for myself, I will come back." She hugged him.

He blinked at her, "goodbye my friend." she let go of him as inca returned to the room.

"Well Charlie lets get you home" said Inca walking towards the portal. Charlie walked backwards still looking at her jedi friends.

Obi-wan watched her smiling sadly as she walked backwards all the way to the portal and then turned and went through it to the world on the other side.

Charlie found she and Inca were in her backyard and remember her friends, "Oh crap, they must be worried sick!"

Inca grabbed her before she could run off, "Charlie I don't know when I'll be back, but we will see each other again!" Charlie nodded, Inca let her go, and Charlie ran to meet her friends.

Kathryn glanced up, "What's the hurry Charlie, other than you're coming from the other direction. How'd you end up coming from that direction when you ran in the other?"

"Now we are going to have to do the bloody scene all over!" said Brandi.

Nathan laughed, "It's not that bad Brandi," he said.

"I must say that was some fast changing there Charlie, and were did you get those clothes?" asked Brandi.

"Yes, where did those come from? I haven't seen them in your closet before," said Kathryn.

Charlie looked confused, it was like nothing had ever happened or time had stopped while she was gone. 'That must be it, time stopped' she thought.

"Oh these, its not important" she laughed.

Kathryn grinned, "Ah well, go change so we can do the scene over just for Brandi," she teased.

Charlie laughed and reached into her pocket and found that her picture of her and her friends was gone. 'I must have lost it somewhere', she thought. She looked at them,

"Sure! I'll be back in a sec," said Charlie as she jogged off towards her house.

"Don't be long!" yelled Nathan, "We're losing valuable light!" After that, there was a yell of pain from Nathan from Kathryn slapping him.

Charlie really wondered where her picture was.

"What's that you have Master?" asked Anakin trying to look over Obi-wan's shoulder.

Obi-wan smiled and showed it to him, "something to remember her by" anakin looked at it and smiled nodded. obi-wan then tucked the picture safely inside his pocket.

-end-

_It's done! I hoped you all enjoyed the show. Please reveiw, i really want to know what you all thought on the entire thing. kiss kiss later days. _

_p.s. World Guardians two is done. World Guardians 3 is up..._


End file.
